Lost in a Different World (Chapter 1)
by CrazyDaisyLuv
Summary: Chapter 1 in my series.


Chapter 1

__

(This is the first chapter, don't freak out if it's bad. I am new at this.)

* * *

…I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was setting in a patch of thick grass, and I saw a town off in the distance. There were a lot of trees around me, and several large rocks scattered here and there. I looked down to my side, and saw the peacock mask setting, hidden behind a tuft of grass. I frowned when I saw it, since it made me think of the stupid mask salesman. I tried it back on, but it didn't do anything.

Obviously, I needed to see if there was any civilization in the town that I had seen. I got up and started walking toward the town; the mask safely bundled away into my backpack. As I walked, the trees grew less dense, and I felt more secure with my surroundings. I reached the town easily, and I looked at the town guard, patrolling the entrance. He grimaced at me, and I could tell he was nervous about seeing somebody not from the town.

"What is your business in Clock Town, Madam?" he ordered. I stood tall, trying to seem like I wasn't a threat. He wouldn't believe that a mask had transported me here, so I had to make a realistic tale.

"I left my hometown, hoping to find a nice small town to reside in for a while. I was hoping that this town would be the right place."

The guard looked at me, making sure I didn't have any weapons. When he was sure that I was safe, he let me pass. I slowly walked in, taking my time. When I had entered the town, the first thing I noticed was the decorations. It seemed that there had been a big celebration just a few days ago. There were streamers scattered all over the ground. Deflated balloons were stuck all over the place. Confetti littered the ground. Banners rustled in the wind.

There weren't many people around, so I walked around. I came across a little boy. I thought that maybe he would know about the celebration, so I asked him a few questions.

"Do you know what the big celebration was about that there just was?"

"Yes," the boy said as he looked at me, "haven't you heard about the problem with the moon yet?"

"No, I don't think I have." I looked around again, noticing the confetti on the stone road again.

"Well the moon was gonna fall and smash the whole world, but a hero saved us from it. So we had a party in his honor, and to celebrate that the moon was back up." The little boy shifted from foot to foot, pulling on his red cap the whole time.

"Thank you then." I walked off surprised about the moon problem. Then again, I put on a mask and got transported there, so I shouldn't have been too surprised. I decided to go explore outside of the town to calm down my mind. I went back out, after the guard made sure I didn't have any weapons, and headed off in a random direction.

After walking through empty fields for a while, I came upon a wooded area. It was very quiet in there, almost too quiet. I walked into the woods, being very cautious. I heard twigs breaking behind me, and instincts kicked in; I was running full speed. As my feet pounded against the ground I looked back and saw a dark gray wolf chasing after me. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun it, so I would have to fight it.

I made a sharp turn then faced the wolf. I reached down and picked up a long stick that was luckily there. The wolf paused, getting ready to attack. I waved my stick around madly, screaming and stomping. The wolf stared back at me, unsure of what to thing. I poked at the wolf's nose with my stick, and it yelped. It growled at me then slowly started moving in closer. I waved my stick around more, but the wolf snapped it in half with one swift movement of its paw. It growled louder, and I could see its teeth shining.

The wolf pounced onto me, knocking me down hard. I screamed and tried to kick out, put couldn't move. I watched in horror as the wolf raised one large, deadly, clawed paw. It snarled at me, ready to deliver a fatal hit to my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I heard a noise and the wolf fell over dead. The sound had been of an arrow zipping through the air.

I trembled with shock as I pushed the wolf's body away from me. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of all the memories of my near-death. I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I heard a voice.

"I save your life and you don't even thank me! What's up with that?"

I turned around and all I saw were trees. There was nobody in sight. I took a deep breath, knowing that I must have been hallucinating. Then I heard the voice again.

"If you thank me now, we'll call it even. How about that?"

I then realized the source of the voice. I looked up, and I saw a young man sitting in a tree. He was in his teenage years, and had long blond hair, and beautiful deep blue eyes. He had a small fairy gracefully floating over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you up there. Um, thank you for saving me from that wolf. Thank you."

He looked at me, as if he was thinking for a moment. He finally jumped down from the tree, landing in front of me.

"That was some pretty good fighting you did back there with only a stick. If you would have had the right equipment, you'd have killed that wolf easily."

I looked at him carefully, now that he was on the ground. He had a beautiful long-bladed sword hanging by his side. He looked like he was very skilled at fighting. I, on the other hand, had never taken a class on fighting in my life.

"I suggest you get a sword and a horse. See you around, if you're still alive."

With that, he disappeared with a flash from a Deku nut he had thrown at the ground, leaving me confused. I decided to listen to his advice and get a horse and a sword. I walked out of the wood without any more encounters with wolves, and I saw a building that was perfect; a farm.


End file.
